1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to business machines in general and, more particularly, to a printer-mounted paper cutting or trimming apparatus, and more particularly, apparatus for the cutting and trimming of perforated paper.
2. General Background
Many devices currently exist for cutting and/or trimming paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,856 issued to W. Chung discloses a device mounted on a printer that incorporates a slot over which the weakened or perforated line of paper moves. Should it be desired to separate the paper at these perforations, an overhead cutting blade is moved so as to extend into this slot, thereby separating the paper at these perforations as the paper passes over the slot. While this device would seemingly operate as intended, it requires a printer to either be manufactured with the slot therein or with space for a future slot should such a device be installed. Additionally, this device also requires a generally flat surface extending upstream of the slot for proper functioning which may not always be available since this may increase the bulk of the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,962 issued to W. Hendrischk pertains to a paper cutter for a printer that incorporates a retractable stepped cutting wheel. This stepped cutting wheel is urged against a stationary cutting edge, thereby creating a tear point at the junction of the wheel and the stationary edge. While this device appears to be able to cut a straight edge almost anywhere desired, it does not seem able to cut along the perforated edge of computer paper. This is because, by its operation, both sides of the paper must be restrained which is unlikely to occur for the small strip along the edge of a computer sheet. Instead, this small strip is more likely to fold down over the stationary edge, thereby becoming wedged between the retractable wheel and the stationary edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,986 issued to R. Loesche pertains to a manual paper trimmer in which individual sheets of computer paper are inserted within the device. Upon closing the cutter, the to-be-trimmed edge of the paper is restrained therein such that the free end of the paper can be separated from the now clasped end. While this device is operable, its manual one-sheet-at-a-time operation makes the cutting and/or trimming of large quantities of paper unreasonable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,498 issued to M. Shimizu, et al. discloses a paper cutter/perforator which operates transverse to the movement of the paper through the printer. This device is intended to create perforations rather than cut or tear the paper along perforations already existing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cutting/trimming apparatus which can be adapted to a variety of differently configured printers without requiring any conversion of the printer itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting/trimming apparatus which quickly and efficiently trims perforated paper moving along the printer, such as the perforated edge of computer paper.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a quick and simple apparatus which can be installed in minutes and one which is adjustable so as to remain in alignment with the perforations of the moving sheet of paper. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious upon further investigation.